A baffle or reinforcer includes a carrier and one or more thermally expandable materials designed for positioning in cavities of, for instance, automotive or aerospace beans, pillars, rails, doors, etc. to provide acoustic dampening, sealing, and/or structural reinforcement. The carrier is generally formed from plastic or metal surrounded with the expandable material. When inserted into the cavity and by the action of the heat applied in electrophoresis baking, the baffle material expands to seal the cavity and or bond the carrier to the member. Alternatively, a foamable bulk material is injected in the cavity after painting and fills the cavity as it expands.
When using this alternative process, the bulk material generally expands in a large sections were no trim holes can be placed without being filled with excessive amounts of the foamable material. Further, the bulk material is not self supported and flows in large sections with incomplete sealing. Previous attempts to contain the bulk material have been unsuccessful. Accordingly, a new baffle is needed that correctly seals the cavity, prevents foam contamination of trim holes in the proximity of the section to be sealed, and/or prevents significant amounts of foam from escaping from the introduction hole.